Vivir para contarla
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Para sustituir al epílogo. Básicamente, comprobando si soy capaz de escribir a Katniss y a Peeta in love. Decidme si lo consigo.


_Haciendo pruebas…_

* * *

_**Vivir para contarla.**_

* * *

Lo primero fueron suaves susurros cerca del oído mientras estaba haciendo algo por la casa. No eran más que bromas, pero solían pillarla completamente desprevenida, y siempre se sobresaltaba cuando aparecía así; no por su voz, sino por el hormigueo que le llegaba hasta el estómago, y porque él nunca fue la persona más sigilosa sobre la tierra, y de pronto, sabía llegar hasta ella en silencio.

Ella casi había renunciado a sentir; prácticamente había asumido que la tristeza iba a acapararla por completo y para siempre, y no habría cabida para nada más. Suerte que estaba equivocada.

Era normal verlo a través de la ventana del salón ocupándose de las plantas. Ella permitía que las cuidase, porque al fin y al cabo, fue él quien las plantó en su jardín, para hacer del recuerdo algo un poco menos lúgubre. Por ella. Y también por Prim.

Los miércoles eran noches de película. Haymitch y él llegaban a su casa, el uno con un cargamento de bollos, el otro con un cargamento de alcohol, y veían viejas cintas de celuloide que por algún extraño motivo el viejo borracho todavía conservaba.

Los viernes eran su mejor día compartido, porque los dedicaban a describir y dibujar flores, plantas y hierbajos respectivamente. Ella observaba sus manos con atención mientras él trazaba líneas muy rápidas, a mano alzada, como si lo que le había dicho estuviera desde siempre en su cabeza. Era un espectáculo verle hacerlo.

Después de los susurros por sorpresa comenzó a haber caricias, cada una más especial que la anterior. Ellos se habían visto obligados a tocarse en los Juegos, y también para ejecutar el teatro requerido por Snow, y cuando no fue por eso, era para combatir el desconsuelo que les había ido dejando lo vivido. Pero entonces, empezaron a ser distintas, hacían que la quemase la piel, y eso tenía poco que ver con la calma que produce el roce de una mano amiga. Eso era algo completamente diferente.

Los domingos siempre fueron de Gale. Llegaba a su bosque y ocupaba una piedra que resultaba demasiado ancha para un solo cuerpo. Y eso que ella tenía mejor aspecto y abultaba algo más. Peeta se hacía cargo de que comiese cada día, y si no lo hacía él, lo hacía Sae. Siempre había alguien pendiente. Pero el domingo no. El domingo salía de madrugada, como en los viejos tiempos, y contemplaba el amanecer; casi siempre con la amenaza de las lágrimas acechando sus ojos, notando un vacío que, tenía la certeza, nunca iba a acabar de llenar. Después cazaba o simplemente se quedaba allí, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Sin embargo los domingos pasaban, y la conducían al lunes. Los lunes Peeta abría la panadería especialmente temprano, y el motivo es algo que ella nunca llegó a comprender. Salía muy pronto de su casa y volvía cuando estaba anocheciendo, agotado y feliz, haciendo frente al destino con agallas. Con energía renovada, con toda la vitalidad que a ella aún le faltaba. Ella comenzó a esperarle en su puerta sólo por verlo llegar así; para poder saborear su cálida sonrisa cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, y permitirse sonreír ella después. Por eso un lunes le invitó a quedarse en casa.

Después de las caricias llegaron los besos, y también lo hicieron sin previo aviso. En la frente, sobre un ojo cerrado, o en las comisuras de la boca. Algo le vibraba por dentro cada vez que tenían lugar. Le picaban los labios con una especie de antojo descontrolado… hasta que también fue en los labios. Siempre le supieron bien, con un saborcillo a canela, desde los Juegos. Pero con su lengua era distinto. La lengua les añadía un calor especial y descendente, desde el paladar a algún punto entre las piernas.

Los martes eran días relajados. Él nunca cerraba su panadería, pero después de las noches de los lunes, necesitaba descansar, y abría un poco más tarde. Eso les permitía desayunar juntos un te sin azúcar – no necesitaban edulcorantes, para endulzarse ya sobraba con Peeta, aunque todavía hubiera algún trasfondo amargo.

Tras los besos aparecieron los impulsos. Nunca fueron demasiado salvajes, pero sí difíciles de controlar. Y ella se permitía sentirlos y se dejaba llevar, a pesar de haber pensado que no podría sentir nunca más.

Los sábados solían cocinar juntos, para la cena, y después compartirla con Haymitch. Ella nunca fue muy diestra entre los fogones, pero él podía hacer magia. Conocía tiempos, cantidades y matices de sabor como si hubiera nacido sabiéndolos. Ella sobre todo miraba, igual que los viernes.

Poco después de los impulsos llegaron las sensaciones. Resultaban desconocidas, la mayoría de las veces, pero ella deseaba tenerlas; tocar su piel, morder su boca y perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos mientras tanto.

Los jueves eran días confusos. Todo en ellos le recordaba a Prim y no sabría explicar por qué. Cree que era por culpa del gato, que ese día se mostraba especialmente nostálgico y cabizbajo, y ni se molestaba en comer las tripas de ardilla que ella amablemente le ofrecía. Él gato se acordaba de su hermana y hacía que ella la recordara también.

Al principio era triste, y casi siempre necesitaba llorar. Pero Peeta estaba allí para ella cuando eso ocurría. Secaba sus lágrimas y susurraba palabras en su oído, acariciaba su trenza con suavidad. Después besaba sus labios tentativamente, con la intención de pedir permiso para seguir calmándola, para acariciarla también con la lengua. Ella solía decir que sí, y eso, normalmente, daba lugar a todo lo demás.

No hubo tueste, pero hubo niños, y a días, indicios de felicidad. Es cierto que no una felicidad desbordante, porque algunas marcas son imposibles de borrar. Pero la vida comenzó a merecer ser vivida, sin previo aviso, igual que los susurros silenciosos del principio.

* * *

**a/n: **si tuvieseis algo que objetar, hacedlo ahora o callad para siempre (quiero decir que me encantaría un review).


End file.
